bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Intense Training: Get Ready Seikatsu
Hollow lay in rows facing a single man. All staring at him momentarily and then charging at the boy. Hundreds of hollows move at him all at once only to be cut down in a single instance by him. The boy then removes his hollow mask with a single thought and sighs heavily. "Why me?" Seikatsu said sadly. More hollows then came from behind, hundreds of them. Seikatsu then turned facing them, once again summoning his mask and ran at the hollows swinging his blade at them viciously yet regretfully. Literally minutes later Seikatsu walk with not a single scatch on his body as hundreds of hollows fall in defeat. Seikatsu then sighs as he makes his way deeper into Hueco Mundo but opposite that of the espada fearful of encountering one of them. Seikatsu then looks up sorrowfully thinking of all his failures and shortcomings so far. He then places his hand to his face summoning his hollow mask once again. "I only beat that espada because of this....my parents were killed by a hollow. But I need this power." Seikatsu said confusingly in a hollow tone. He then looked down at the ground in shame. "Why me?" he repeated sadly. Seikatsu frowned. Another gang of hollows then aproached Seikatsu eagerly and hungry. Seikatdu then sighed once again. His hollow mask was then summoned to his face. He then walked toward the hollows ramapaging through all of them istantly slaughtering them with ease. To his amazement his mask faded away. "Wha---". Before he could finish he fell to the groun after a long days work. Unable to continue his holow training he fell to the ground in exhaustion and desperation. A womanly figure then appeared above the unconcious Seikatsu happily. She carried him a unknown distance before dropping him near a wilting tree in Hueco Mundo. "Hey....Hey......Wake up." Airi said. Seikatsu then awakes his head throbbing heavily. He then sits up swiftly coming face to face with Airi. As he stare at her closely he sees her face turn red and he then retreats. "Thanks" he said slowly. He then stands up dusting himself off and walking away. Airi frantically flails her hands. ""Hey wait...you're hurt let me heal you" Airi said as she stood following Seikatsu. He then turns complately around once again coming closer to the girl. He then grabs hold of her shoulders. "Please, leave or else you'll die." Seikatsu admits sadly before walking off once again. Airi face then turns red. After a few minutes Seikatsu words sink in. Airi then opens her eyes looking at Seikatus walk off in the distance. "Come back" she shouted frantically before walking off toward Seikatsu again. Seikatsu then stops and sighs as he waits for the girl to catch up. Airi then caught up. "What you mean die?" Airi said puzzled. Seikatsu then looked back at her regretting what he was about to do. He then brough his hand to his face and removed it in a ripping fashion summoning his hollow mask to his face. "This" Seikatsu said in a hollow tone. "Now leave!" Seikatsu said ill tempered. "Now if you won't move I'm gonna slice your ass to peices." Seikatsu said. "You won't hit a girl" Airi said while posing in a appealing way. Seikatsu then nodded as he grabbed the girl and threw her ovre his shoulder with ease as a massive hollow appeared from underneath them grabbing hold of his entire leg and throwing him into a large tower. "I wasn't talking to you" Seikatsu said to Airi. He then revealed a sword from underneath his sleeve. As he crashed into the tower. Seikatsu appeared unphased as he dropped Airi to the ground sheilding her from the falling debris. After the entire tower had collapsed on them. "You okay" Airi said scaredly to Seikatsu. Much to her amazement he was already gone. Just then a massive thud was heard as the hollow that was once confident and powerful was dead. Airi stared off into the distance at Seikatsu sitting on a rock waiting for her. She then ran to him happily. Seikatsu then stood his face serious. "Why would you help me..I don't even know you" Seikatsu said after removing his hollow mask with a simple thought. Airi then reassured Seikatsu. "Why not" she said simply. Seikatsu then laughed under his breath as he thought of Chibusa and Koibito. He then stopped and stared heavily at Airi. He then hugged her passionately imagining his friends. He then retreated embarssed but for the first time not regretting his actions. He then walked off into the distance with Airi following him. "You okay?" Airi finally asked after minutes of silent walking. "Fine" Seikatsu said refusing to turn and look at Airi avoiding confrontation with her. Puzzled Airi continued to ask questions. "Why you got that mask?" she asked. Seikatsu continued walking. "It dosen't matter" Seikatsu said shamefully. Airi then walked beside him. "How come you don't look at me" she said sadly. "I look good don't I?" Seikatsu then stopped hearing Chibusa's voice, he then knelt to the ground sadly. "You ask alot of questions" Seikatsu said as he felt a hollows presence nearing them and grabbed hold of Airi waist pulling her down to the ground and then shunpo'd both of them behind a rock. A group of highly powerful vasto lorde then walked by. They closely and thorughly observed that area before walking away. Suspiciously Seikatsu looked up staring at the espada that walk away. He then stood up from behind the rock holding Airi hand masking both his and hers spirit energy form the vasto lorde. He then threw his hand up tossing Airi into the air. As Airi screamed falling to the ground the vasto lorde turned and made their way to Seikatsu. Seikatsu then stuck his hands out cathcing Airi easily and looking at the espada. "How come your in Hueco Mundo" Seikatsu asked to Airi ignoring the approaching danger. Airi then pointed at the vasto lorde fearful of them. Seikatsu then sighed. "Answer my question" Seikatsu said tiredly as with a mere thought a hollow mask came forth onto Seikatsu face. Airi then pointed once again unable to talk as the vasto lorde continued their assault. They then surrounded Seikatsu as it was revealed that their is seven of them. Airi then screeched as she clung on to Seikatsu chest. Seikatsu then sighed again. He dropped Airi on her butt as he stared down looking at her fear filled face. Passed the fear she was blushing. Seeing this Seikatsu nearly cried. He then looked up and around at all his opponents. "Damn" Seikatsu said as he revealed a once concealed katana from his sleeve. A hollow mask then formed on his face. The air then intensified. "Hell Yeah!" Seikatsu shouted proudly as he swung his katana at a vasto lorde from the chain attached to the katana. Airi watched as a random mand with great power take on seven different foes at once. Shocked she watched intranced and intersted unable to turn her head or even blink for a moment. As the battle ensued Seikatsu was swinging his blades at the vasto lorde. To no avail they continued to dodge his clever attacks with ease. At once they all began to unleash cero at Seikatsu. Airi worried for Seikatsu ran toward the battelfield only to be stopped as she seen Seikatsu dissapear. He then reappered behind Airi. "Calm down.....and stay here" Seikatsu said. "I'll protect you with my life" Seikatsu said sorrowfully. Airi then tunred around to greet Seikatsu, much to her worry he was already gone and back into his fight with the vasto lorde. "I have to finish training. So I'll handle this rather swiftly if you don't mind" Seikatsu said as he appeared slicing through and killing a vasto lorde, suprisngly his hollow mask was already summoned upon his face and he was no longer moving in shunpo but sonido. "So..son...sonido." Airi said. Seikatsu then swung his katana toward the rapidly moving hollows. Using sonido he appeared behind one of them. "See ya" Seikatsu said in a hollow tone before thrusting his katana through the hollow killing him. As the other hollows charged at Seikatsu, he began to once again use sonido rapidly moving away forcing the hollows into a difficult situation. "You can't catch me" Seikatsu said confident in his speed. Just then a cero was fired at him from underneath. His fast reflexes allowed him to dodge the incoming attack with ease only to be struck in the chest by the other five hollows that have now gathered around him. They all fired off a cero in the same direction right at him. Seikatsu unable to react in time and uncomfortable with activating his shikai in this situation fired a cero to counter the others. As all the cero's collided greatly a large explosion occured. From the smoke Seikatsu was falling to the ground slowly as five hollows still float in the sky above and one sit on the ground. The hollow on the ground then peirced Seikatsu open chest with his fist and then tossed Seikatsu into the ground slowly. "Not yet" the hollow said as they once again circled around the defeaten boy. Airi then came to Seikatsu rescue pushing through the hollows with underestimated strength. Seikatsu then grinned before standing. "You don't listen...but you're stronger than I though you were." Airi began to talk with tears in her eyes as she frantically stood up. "Stronger....you the one who was just fightin' I ain't strong. You the tough one. You got guts. You can-" she was cut off as Seikatsu knocked her to to the ground. The last thing she saw was Seikatsu slicing apart the last hollow with a smile upon his face. Moments later Airi awake in a daze. Confused she looked around and felt a spiritual pressure in the distance gradually coming closer and closer she prepared herself steadily only to regret this as Seikatsu was the one nearing her. "Sorry" Seikatsu said as he appeared tired and his clothes covered in blood. The stench of death and sweat lay on Seikatsu as rows of hollows lay near him and Airi. "I didn't want you to see me kill those hollows, guess I'm modest" Seikatsu said shyly as he looked at the ground. Airi then began to laugh. Moments later she stopped as she felt a searing pain in her gut where Seikatsu had hit her. She then stood up and clean smacked Seikatsu across the face. The sound of the smack could be heard throughout all of Hueco Mundo. Airi then retreated and slowly drew her other hand in for another smack only to be stopped abruptly by Seikatsu's other hand. "Sorry" Seikatu repeatedly softly. He then let her go and began to walk off. Airi then followed him grabbing his arm. Without turning Seikatsu began to talk. "What?" he said angrily. "I know...I mean people like you. People who want to get tough. I can tell you're mad or....like sab a about somethin' I just wanna' help. I can help you get you're bankai..with ya know some training. You know if you wanna." Airi said. Seikatsu then confronted Airi as happy as he could be at the moment and given the situation. He then vanished and secondes later reappered now with Airi on his shoulder. "If you know a place tell me" Seikatsu said calmly as he walked off toward a garganta carrying Airi. She then nodded as she was getting used to Seikatsu touching her body. Seikatsu then walked off entering the garganta and walking through into Soul Society with Airi. "This the place" Seikatsu said uncomfortable. Airi then nodded. Seikatsu is then met at the entrance of Soul Society with Kami Kemuri and Lisa Yadomaru unaware of why and how they got there Seikatsu confronts them with Airi. Questionagly he awaits a response ready to battle to death with his friends. "Lets go to Hama Town" Kami said slowly. What awaits Seikatsu at Hama Town? Will it be friend or foe? Who is this new companion along with Seikatsu and which way will she lead Seikatsu? Many questions still unanswered and as more questions arise new possibilites will also. Like always Seikatsu future is widely unknown, whether he masters bankai or will he be slain before his goal can be completeled? Only one way to find that out.